harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpius Malfoy
"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." :—Ron Weasley to his daughter upon seeing Scorpius in 2017 Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (b. 13 January, 2006) was a pure-blood wizard and the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 onwards and was a classmate of Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Lily Legendary, and was sorted into Slytherin. Scorpius was born on January 13, 2006 to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. He was raised in Great Britain and lived in the Malfoy Manor. Biography Hogwarts In 2017, Scorpius was accompanied by his parents to King's Cross Station in order to go off to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Others in his year included Albus Potter and Rose Weasley; the latter was discouraged by her father from becoming "too friendly" with Scorpius and encouraged to beat him in every test, however, against the recommendations of her father, she became his friend. First year Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin at eleven years old. After the large banquet, he tried to converse with everyone, but only two did. They were Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. During his first days at Hogwarts, he had been humiliated and ridiculed by students, since he was the offspring of Draco Malfoy, the legendary Harry Potter's enemy, especially by James Potter. After a breakfast with Albus Potter, Scorpius agreed to become "friendly" with him, but then always treating him harshly. Scorpius later became friends with Albus and Rose Weasley as they ventured tales about Albriech Ambratorix. He started to become closer to Rose and began to show signs of affection between them. Relationships 'Family' Parents Draco and Astoria would always coddle their only son, but showing affection for Scorpius, they always showed they wouldn't do anything else than having to spend time with him. When it was Christmas in 2017, Scorpius had to entertain everyone with his house-elf while his father worked at Gringotts and his mother organized the Christmas party. Astoria's death Astoria had died. RIP. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley :Albus: "You aren't the worst. Believe me, beneath that golden shell of hair, there is a nice boy wwgat wants to prove his worth." :Rose: "Albus is wrong. As much as I have wanted to yell in your face sometimes, You can be much more than who you think you are.'" :'Scorpius: "It's true-everything you said about me?" :—Scorpius questioning Albus and Rose after Care of Magical Creatures class :His name Scorpius or Scorpio is Latin for Scorpion and it is a zodiac for end October and beginning of November. Shit Scorpius became friends with Albus and Rose, even though their parents were dating during their school days. Every time they revealed more about Albriech Ambratorix mysterious secrets, the three became true friends from that point on. Go to ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnE07TRseZw&t=612s to find a video about this. Physical Appearance Scorpius is said to inherit looks from his father and grandfather. He has blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pale, pointed face. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Malfoy Family Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:Nott family